Could this be
by unie
Summary: Kai seems to be falling more and more for Hilary but Hilary seems to be falling more and more for her recent crush... or maybe Kai too. But the latter one is quite hard when the other one is staying at her place. KaixHilXOC
1. Arrival of the trouble

**COULD THIS BE…**   
**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own beyblade or anything concerned to beyblade. It belongs only and only to Aoki Takao! 

**Rating: **Teen

**Genre : **Humor / Romance

**Pairing : **Kai/Hil , Hil/OC

This is just a little Kai/Hil story I came up with… Please read and review

CHAPTER 1 - ARRIVAL OF THE TROUBLE

It was a typical sunny morning at the Bakuten city and the bladebreakers were relaxing at Tyson's dojo . They had won the recent world championships again and thought they might as well relax for some time though a certain brunette who happened to be their coach continued harping on them that it was about time they started training again . Since she was their coach she definetely didn't want them slacking off. And quite predictably, she ended up fighting with Tyson again who was being his lazy self.

"Umm… Hilary" , said Rei nervously. " I think you shou-"

"STAY OUTTA THIS!!", snarled Hilary and Tyson in unison , both fuming with anger.

"Hilary! Why don't you just take a break? It's only been a few days since the championships are over. What's the hurry? We still have loads of time to practice." , said an aggravated and pissed Tyson.

" That does not mean you waste your time,Tyson, and I am the coach here and I'm the one who decides when you are supposed to practice." , replied , an equally annoyed Hilary._ Baka! Why doesn't he ever listen?_

" So what if you are the coach ? I do what I feel like and I'm definitely not gonna listen to you, you… you… BULLY! ", snapped Tyson again but soon realised his mistake when he saw Hilary's right brow twitching with anger and a dangerous aura forming around her which would scare even the scariest of the ghosts.

"He just didn't say that" , said kenny, looking at Tyson like he was the most idiotic person in the world but at the same time knowing what was coming next.

"what .did .you .say?" came Hilary's dangerous and deadly voice, her ruby eyes burning with anger.

_Uh oh!_ Tyson thought taking a step back.

_Gulp_

In a split second he was running . Running for his dear life . _I definitely don't wanna die so soon. _

" COME BACK HERE , YOU IDIOT!! ", Hilary yelled, chasing Tyson around.

Rei and Max sighed sweat dropping, looking at the familiar sight. This was usual. Tyson would annoy Hilary either with his laziness or his non-stop eating or sometimes simply with his stupid talks. And pretty much out of habit, Hilary would either simply add a lump on Tyson's head or start chasing him around untill she did or yell at him to stop being such an immature jerk. One thing the boys had learnt by now that no matter what, never ever make Hilary angry. And they had learnt it the hard way.

" Man! Can't they take a break?" , Daichi asked tired of seeing them fighting with each other followed by a growl from his stomach. "aww… now I'm hungry".

Rei and Max sweat dropped looking at the ever-so-hungry Daichi.

" HEEEELLLLPPPPP !!!! ", Tyson yelled with Hilary still chasing him around like a maniac.

"YOU ARE SOO DEAD, TYSON!!".

The Chinese and the American bladers sighed again getting up from where they were sitting and walked over to the duo to stop them.

And not too far away from the dojo the slate and blue haired team captain was standing near the beach with his usual pose of hands crossed against his chest and eyes closed, thinking. The cool breeze was blowing through his soft slate-hair making his bangs ruffle across his face. He was quite enjoying the moment. He liked quiet places like this. A place where he can think or have some peaceful time without having his noisy annoying team mates around. Kai Hiwatari slowly opened his amethyst eyes and gazed at the blue sea shimmering with sunlight.

He had been thinking about a lot of things… the world championship, the team, about Tyson, about the last time he lost to this world champion, and also… about a certain brunette.

_Hilary... _ He thought. Then immediately brushed aside the thought realizing what he was thinking.

He stayed long enough to watch the sun going down, that made the whole sky as well as the sea turn a mix of orange, yellow and fiery red… It reminded him of the fire that came out of Dranzer. He sighed and turned his heel to walk back to the dojo.

Back at the dojo… Hilary had finally got over her killing mode and decided to agree with the boys to have a break, much to Tyson's relief. Sometimes the girl simply freaked the hell outta the guys.

Well… now things seemed to be _slightly _calm. Tyson was just bragging about his _amazing beyblading skills_ and how his mighty Dragoon and he always kicked asses on the beystadium and how his fans could never get enough of him. Max and Rei were just listening to his non-stop bragging with an amused look.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I just know it! I'm born to win. My dragoon is invincible.I'm … Blah! Blah! My power … blah! Blah! Blah!…."

Kenny seemed to be busy doing something in his laptop. He looked like he was working on beyblade strategies again but he was actually listening to the songs of the newest album of Ming Ming. He secretly hoped that Hilary (who was busy smacking Tyson's head) would not spot him listening to her , or else she would promptly snap the laptop into two.

"Ming Ming is soo amazing!!" , said Kenny drooling over his 'angel' . _I'm coming for you Ming Ming!!_

And finally our sweet and adorable Daichi was just in his usual I'm-hungry-give-me-some-food mode scrambling through every corner of the kitchen.

Kai entered the dojo and found a cozy place for himself and squat down.

"Hey Kai, you are back", said Rei who seemed to be the only one who noticed Kai's arrival.

"Hn", Kai gave his typical remark.

And Tyson was finally out of his bragging fit and decided to join Daichi to pig in.

Hilary's POV

Well… it was getting dark and I decided to go home. I remembered mom telling me that she wanted me to come home early today, she said she had something to tell me. I bid the boys good bye and left.

"Bffyyee, Pffilawwy!!" , I heard Daichi and Tyson say with their mouthful of god-knows-what before I left.

_Sure, Gluttons! _I rolled my eyes and left. It was a pretty cold night and looked like it was gonna rain. And as if the heavens had heard me it started to rain .

I groaned . _Why now?_

I finally reached home completely drenched in rain and couldn't wait to take a nice warm bath and relax.

"I'm home", I said opening the door.

"oh! Hilary dear, you are back. My! You are completely wet. You better go dry up yourself before you catch cold."

"Sure mom!", I said and ran up to my room.

Today sure was a great day. Well… other than the fight with Tyson I had.. that baka will never grow up. I giggled at I thought of my team mates. Sometimes I get surprised to see that the team was even formed. Everyone was so unique in their own way.

Tyson was an idiot but he can be really caring when it comes to his friends and always loaded with confidance which does gets him into lots of trouble at times… but he somehow manages to get through it, and Daichi was pretty much the same , but maybe an exaggerated version of Tyson.

Kenny was the brain of the team. Man! That kid is stuck to his laptop permanently. Sometimes I wonder if he was even born with a laptop with him. But sure is a great help when you need one. And Maxie… hmm… he's a real sweety, always his happy cheerful self and more like a little brother.

And then there was Rei, he was always his usual sweet and caring self. That was the nicest thing about him. He is always there for his friends and one person you can always trust … anytime, and the wisest and the most sensible of the bunch… well… next to Kai though…

Kai… 

He was one weird guy.. a loner but that kinda suits him. He's always his stoic and dignified self. Though he never speaks much he can always convey his message by just one look. And don't ask me how he does that. The way he always carries himself… you just can't help but respect him. And not to mention his incredibly good looks that makes him even more irresistable. _Gawk!!what was I thinking? get a grip Hilary!! _But still…there is something about that guy makes me feel good whenever he's around. Maybe because he's-

"Hilary", I heard mom's voice that cut short my train of thoughts and brought me back to reality. "Dinner's ready dear!"

after dinner

"Hilary, I wanted to tell you that there's gonna be a-", Mom started but there was knock on the door.

"I'll get it" , I said and opened the door… and my jaws dropped.

There stood a guy er.. not just a guy, a perfect bishounen. One thought crossed my mind. _He's soo handsome!!_

"Er.. Hi!, My name is Scott"

O.O   
Err… I know this sucked or maybe was just too dull, will make sure the next one is better… Just let me know if I should continue this… 

**But please review… just to let me know if it is worth continuing coz this is my first fic… please **


	2. Who is he?

**Presenting , the second chapter of the story. I was actually planning to post this next month but somehow managed to make time and complete the chapter. Please read and let me know what you thought about this chapter so I can make the next one better. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Oh yeah, and before getting on with the story, thanks a lot for everyone who read the first chapter and special thanks to lovette ngbeken, lovesanime92, diamond-red91, hil2378, Angelic Kitsune, SessKagome1KaiHilary, kay12693, Moonlight Serenity, sky d, -Kai Isolated- for the reviews. **

CHAPTER 2 – WHO IS HE?

_after dinner_

"_Hilary, I wanted to tell you that there's gonna be a-", Mom started but there was knock on the door._

"_I'll get it" , I said and opened the door… and my jaws dropped._

_There stood a guy er.. not just a guy, a perfect bishounen. One thought crossed my mind. He's soo handsome!!_

"_er.. Hi!, My name is Scott"_

He was just like your typical high school girl's pin-up boy or a fantasy guy - tall and slim with black eyes and bluish green hair that fell lazily over his fore head and was wearing black pants with black turtle neck shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Oh! Scott, you're here", Hilary's mom said cheerfully. "Well… Hilary, This is Scott, one of my friends' son. Since his parents have gone to America for some work he'd be staying here with us."

Hilary's POV

I really didn't care about what mom was saying. I was still gawking at him in disbelief. How can anyone be _this _handsome? The heavens surely must be missing their god because he's here, right in front of me.

"Hi, Hilary, nice to meet you", he said stretching out his hand.

I was still gaping at him and didn't notice it nor did I hear my mom who was supposedly calling out my name repeatedly.

"HI-LA-RY!!" , Mom yelled in my ear which pulled me out of my trance.

"Huh?? Ehh… yeah, n-nice to meet you too", I said shaking his hand, my face going red every minute. Damn! I must have looked like a half-wit gaping at him like that. And wait! Did mom just said he's gonna live with us? Whoa! He's actually gonna live here with us? Then this can mean only one thing…

This has gotta be the spring of my life! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!! (ahem!)

"I hope you don't mind me staying here", he said giving the sweetest smile I had ever seen before, making me melt right on the spot. I felt my cheeks go redder, if that was still possible.

"NO WAY!!", I yelled "Er… ehehehe, I mean, yeah, I really don't mind you staying here, hehehehe", I said rubbing the back of my head giving the stupidest grin I had ever given.

Scott sweat dropped looking at me a little weirdly.

_Smooth Hilary! Really smooth!_

"Scott, you can stay in our guest room. And Hilary…", Mom turned to me. _what now? _"Why don't you show him his room?"

"er… s-sure", I said , holding back the urge to jump up and down with joy. _Please don't tell me this is my dream!! o_

"Thanks Hilary! I'm sure we'll get along well and hopefully become good friends" he said as we reached his room. There! He gave that smile again!!

I think I'm gonna faint!! And he's so so SO sweet!!

"S-Sure" I said almost drooling. Then he went into the room and closed the door.

_Sigh!!! He's soo amazing!_ I thought as I closed the door to my room sliding down to the floor. _Life sure is good! _I thought grinning to myself.

end POV

Next morning…

"A – A – AAA – TCHHOOOO!!"

Hilary sneezed for the nth time that morning that made her almost rebound and fall flat on her bed with a frustrated sigh. Her nose had turned bright red that in a way made her look somewhat cuter.

"darn! I must have caught cold from yesterday's rain", Hilary groaned. _And_ _just when I thought life was finally getting my way!_ _So much for looking for a great day! _

"Hilary", came a velvety voice followed by a knock on the door that made her heart flip. _KYAAAAAAAA!!! IT'S HIM!_ Thought Hilary , a dreamy look back on her face ._ Ahem! Control hilary! Control!! _"y-yeah, come in" Hilary said . Scott entered the room and walked over to her bed " Looks like you are not feeling quite well today. Huh?" he asked giving a concerned look. _Why does he have to look soo good? _She thought going heart-eyed again.

"Hilary?"

"y-yeah, I guess so… A-A AACHHOO!!", she replied followed by another blow that made her fall back to the bed. _Sigh!! Why doesn't this stop??_ she thought cue in a river of anime tears.Scott chuckled at this sight that earned him a glare from Hilary.

"Umm.. sorry", He apologised immediately "But you sure are in a bad shape Hilary, guess you need to rest now. Well.. I'll get going, Just take care okay and tell me if you need any help" , He said smiling - that made her make a good impression of an over riped tomato - and left.

Then the door opened again. _What does he want now?_ "Hilary dear" Said her mom and reached her bed and sat beside her. "How are you feeling now?"

"AAA-TCHHOOO! What do you think?", Hilary asked sneezing again still lying on the bed with a tired look. 'This is seriously tiring and not to mention annoying' " well… I'm leaving now, do take care of yourself alright?"

"Sure" she said feeling her nose tingling again that was prompting another sneeze. _A-A-AATCHHOOO!! There I go again! Waaahhhh!!! I really need help!!! _TTTT

At Tyson's dojo –

"Does anyone know why Hilary not come yet? It's been a while. She should have been here by now", Said Max. "yeah , We better check out what's up. Tyson-" said Rei turning towards the raven haired blader who was in his I'm-busy-eating-don't-disturb-me mode. And Kenny was as usual stuck to his laptop. Daichi was all fired up yelling at Tyson for eating all the food by himself. Kai was out training with Dranzer. He looked like he didn't care about Hilary's absence but he was inwardly getting a little anxious.

BBBUUUUURRRRRPPPP!!

Rei and Max sweat-dropped looking at the now happy Tyson with a tummy practically as big as a basketball. "Ahh!!! The food was just great!!", he said grinning. "You'll pay for what you did, Tyson!", yelled Daichi shooting an accusing finger at him and was ready to jump on him when Max held him back by his shirt. "Calm down Daichi", said Max chuckling.

"Yeah! Save your energy monkey-boy! Or it would make you more hungry than you are now" laughed Tyson.

"DON'T YOU CALL ME MONKEY BOY!!AAAARRRRHGGGHHH!!", yelled Daichi getting really annoyed and struggling to get off Max's hold.

A vein popped on Rei's head who usually used to be his calm self. "Will you both cut it out? Tyson! For once think something other than food! Hilary's not yet arrived. We better call her up and ask her if she's coming." "Yeah, I wanted to discuss some beyblade strategies with her", Kenny said looking up from his laptop for the first time since morning.

"Okay!", said Tyson and reached over to the telephone and dialed the number.

"Tachibana residence" , came the brunette's voice.

"Hey Hils! Why aren't you here yet? It's already late. How come you are late today huh? And what happened to your early morning training?aren't you gonna come today?",Tyson bombarded her with questions and secretly hoped that she would not come so he would have a day's break.

"Uhh.. no Tyson, sorry, I don't think I can. I'm just not feeling quite well.", replied Hilary hoping that she would not sneeze again. She's had enough of it for one day.

"Oh!! Okay then. Do you want any of us to be with you? You must be alone now, aren't you?", asked Tyson concerned but couldn't stop himself from grinning at the fact that she won't be around bossing him.

_Yeah please!! _Hilary thought. " Uhh, no Tyson, Thanks. I'll be fine.", she said instead. "You sure? Okay fine",he said and hung the call. By then Kai entered the dojo and sat down on the floor with the guys. Yeah he sure was out but had heard Tyson talking over the phone. Duh! who _cannot _hear hisloud voice?

"Hilary's feeling a bit ill. Guess one of us should go check her out", said Tyson looking at the boys and suddenly turned to Kai and said "Hey, Kai I guess you can go and check out, huh?" and smiled patting his shoulder.

"And why should I do that Tyson?", came Kai's stern voice. "Well… I thought, anyway you have been training more than we are and you can as well go and check her out and we would get some time to train, what do you think huh?", Tyson said eying Kai hopefully

_Hmm…. It doesn't sound that bad. And Hilary's been working pretty hard since the tournament and I guess it won't hurt if I go and check her out. _Kai thought.

"Hn! Fine.", Kai said getting up to leave and somehow felt his stomach churn at the thought of it.

"Great! Knew you would agree buddy", said Tyson giving a huge grin. And seeing Tyson's grin Max and Rei knew he had something up his sleeve and really didn't like the feel of it. Kenny simply blinked.

And as soon as Kai left, Tyson turned towards the guys and said "Alright! The coast is clear! Time to have some fun. Who's up for a bite?", he said looking at everyone with his usual grin with his hands on his waist "But Tyson, you have just had your food. And we are supposed to practice.That's what you said Kai remember? and you do know that he's gonna make sure our training is doubled if he gets to know that you lied.", Kenny reasoned and at the same time shuddering at the thought of how Kai would react.

"C'mon, Kenny, it won't hurt to loosen up a bit. Tyson has the right idea. Guess we can have some fun for a while, What do you say Rei?", Max asked turning towards Rei, but before he could answer Daichi popped in from nowhere saying, "hey! I'm always up for a treat"

"Uhh… We didn't know that Daichi", said everyone sarcastically sweat-dropping. "Alright, It's agreed then. Time to go out and have some fun", Said Tyson happily walking out of the dojo.

At Hilary's

"Here. Have some of this. You'll feel better", Scott said handing her a cup of tea. "Thanks!", Hilary said recieveing the cup going crimson again. She had been blushing so much ever since he arrived that she had started to feel that it might as well remain as her permenant color or something… or atleast until he was there around. She sipped the tea feeling a lot better as she felt the aroma of the tea tingling through her nose.

"You know…", Scott started "I still think its really cool to be a part of the blade breakers. And what makes it more awesome is that you are their coach", said Scott in awe sitting on the couch near Hilary in the living room.

"Yeah, guess so", she said blushing furiously again and smiled looking down as she remembered the time when she had first become a part fo the bladebreakers and how she a trained them like a bunch of sledge-hogs and all the adventures she had with them. 'well… it was kinda weird in the beginning but sure was a lot of fun' she thought and suddenly felt her stomach churn when she thought of the times when Kai had saved her. 'That ice-block can be a lot sweet when he wants to be, though he would kill himself a hundred times before admitting it out loud' she thought chuckling inwardly.

"Hilary… _Hilary_? Hey… Hello earth to Hilary!!" Scott said waving his hand in front of her. "Huh? Ohh… sorry, guess I zoned out a bit hehe", she replied.

"Hmm…so… "he started again resting on the couch with his hands at the back of his head and his eyes closed that made her drool over him again. "I've heard this guy called Kai in your team is really good and I can see he has a lot of fan girls". He said as he opened his eyes again and turned toward her.

'yeah but surely not as much as you would have, but what is he getting at?' she thought. Scott decided to get to the point seeing her confused look.

"So… what do u think about him? You know him for a while, don't you? So… do you like him?", he asked eyeing her intently making sure not to miss her reaction. Hilary's eyes popped out.

"Wha-", was all she could say before turning away not wanting to show him the blush he had already seen. _I l-like Kai? I… don't know. Do I l-like him? But I can't deny the fact that I don't see him just like the way I see the other guys in the team. So… do I like him? then… what about Scott? Gaaahhh! I don't know, I don't wanna think about this._

"it's alright if you don't want to tell me", he said.

"N-no I-it's alright. And n-no , I don't think I feel that way for him", she lied. _That wasn't a lie!! _ 'Thought so', Scott smirked.

Kai's POV

I can't be doing this. Please somebody tell me this is my dream. Yes, that's right. Just a dream. It can't be anything else. or maybe I've finally lost my senses. But I can't stop myself from doing this. It's as if I _want _to do it. But this is just not _me. _I really don't know why I'm doing this. But I'm doing it anyway.

end POV

Kai finally reached her house and knocked the door somehow feeling really stupid and wondering how she would react seeing him at her door-steps. 'and since when did I start caring about what others would think about me?'

"I'll get it", Hilary said walking over to the door and Scott followed her. And when she opened it, she had the same reaction as she had when she had opened the door the last time.

Hilary blinked. _K-kai? What's he doing here?_

Scott smirked. _Kai huh? Hmm.. this should be good._

Kai glared. _Who the hell IS this guy?_

**Alright! That's all for now. I'm sorry if there were a lot of OOC in some characters or if some part just didn't make any sense. And I know this chappie had lots of unwanted stuffs and guess I dragged it a lot. I just wanted to go slow with the story. But please review. As usual , flames accepted too.**


	3. Guest or pest?

**

* * *

Okay, here's the third chappie. I'm sorry I took such a long time to update. Just didn't have much idea about this one. Anyway… I hope you like this one though there are a lot of unwanted stuffs in it. And probably longer than the previous two chapters. Just let me know if I need to improve in any way. And finally thanks a million to everyone who read the story and special thanks to lovesanime92, Angelic Kitsune, beybladequeen89, Lovette ngbeken, yue-girl, Spiky Rose, Kay12693, sky d, -Kai Isolated-, hil2378, Moonlight Serenity for reviewing the chapters, Thanks a million for all the reviews again, that was really really sweet of you guys. Love all of ya! anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own beyblade or anything concerned to beyblade.**

**Rating : Teen**

**Pairing : KaixHilXOC

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3 – GUEST OR PEST?

"I'll get it", Hilary said walking over to the door and Scott followed her. And when she opened it, she had the same reaction as she had when she had opened the door the last time.

Hilary blinked. _K-kai? What's he doing here?_

Scott smirked. _Kai huh? Hmm. this should be good._

Kai glared. _Who the hell IS this guy?

* * *

_

'K-kai?' Hilary managed to say still gawking at him in disbelief. _I don't believe this. Kai at … my house? I… huh…_

"Am I allowed in?" Kai asked staring at the duo again.

"Huh? Ohh. Yeah, sorry Kai, yeah, sure… get in", she said cheerfully, letting him in. 'I must be a real idiot to be doing this' Kai thought as he entered the house feeling stupid every minute. 'I'm gonna make sure to kill Tyson after this for making me go through this. That baka!! But then again… I'm the one who agreed to do this, didn't I? Heh … as I said before, I must be finally losing my mind' he thought sighing inwardly. 'This is surely gonna be a long day'

"So, Kai what brings you here?" Hilary suddenly asked breaking the weird silence between the trio that only Scott seemed to notice. Kai turned towards her and before he could say anything she spoke again.

"Darn! I totally forgot. Hey, this is Scott." she said pointing towards Scott that earned him another ten-degree glare from Kai and Scott flinched ' Boy! Somebody's in a bad mood'. And his glare turned more intense when Hilary said, "He's my guest here for some time" _Hn! Whatever… what's it to do with me?_

"And this is my team-mate _and _friend, Kai", she said pointing towards the blunette.

"I'm glad to meet you Kai." he said in his usual cheerful manner and gave his saccharine sweet smile again.

"Hn!" he scowled and turned way and gritted his teeth when he saw Hilary drool over Scott and going over board again. _HE BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!_

"Huh?" Scott blinked looking at the duo back and forth. Kai just turned away closing his eyes scoffing.

"So?" Hilary asked again reminding him of her question.

"It's because of Tyson that I'm here", he managed to say trying to hold his temper (that he's pretty good at) but it was pretty tough with watching Hilary going all gaga over some other guy.

"Tyson?" the brunette asked bewildered. _Since when did Kai start listening to_ _him?_

"Hn! He heard you weren't feeling alright and the lazy bones sent me instead to see you", he said. _Why the hell am I doing this? _

She chuckled. "Oh! All right. I'm glad you came over. Thanks Kai! But I'm alright you know –and her nose started tingling again and- aaaa-tchoo!!" , she sneezed sighing. _And I thought it was gone. Darn it! _And now it was Scott's turn to chuckle that earned a glare from both Kai and Hilary. He gulped. _Man! They sure are scary together. Hmm… but let's see how much he can handle this._

"But I think you should go and rest Hil" Scott said sounding overly concerned and turned towards Kai and smirked. 'This is getting interesting' but gulped when he saw Kai sending him daggers that would scare the hell out of any living thing on earth. 'But I don't think I'd want to test his limit'

"You sure Hil?", he asked again touching her forehead to see if she had caught fever, but the actual intension obviously was something more than that. Kai's glare intensified when he saw a faint pink appearing on Hilary's cheek and looked like he was going to launch Dranzer at him any moment. Well.. probably he would if he continued this.

Scott just smirked. "Do you want me to take you to your room?"

"I'm quite sure she can go by herself", Kai said as calmly as he could, gritting his teeth before even Hilary could get a chance to say "Sure". 'How annoying can this guy get? Doesn't he have his own business to mind? And he better stay away from her before I turn him into a _pile of JUNK' _he thought now finding it really hard to control. And now when Scott saw that he was actually driving Kai to his limit he thought he better stop and leave them alone for some time. _I guess this much is enough for now. But there's still more to come Kai. _

"Er… guys?" Scott started. "Sorry but I just remembered I have some work to be done. so I gotta get going. I'll be back later." _But before leaving, let's see if you can handle this. _He thougth and moved over to Hilary.

"Oh! Alright then.", Hilary said and turned crimson as he placed a little kiss on her forehead that sent the blunette flaming with anger. _GET OFF HER, YOU-!! _

He turned towards Kai and smirked . 'Just like I thought'.

And before Kai would burn him into ashes, he quickly opened the door and left. 'Good riddance.' Kai thought unconciously. And then turned towards Hilary - who was still gaping at the door he left from , trying to register what just happened- and growled.

"Shoudn't you be in bed if you are not well?", he asked still angry about the guy's action. This got Hilary into surprise. _Does he really care? _She had never expected him to actually come to her house, much the less worry about her. Oh, wait, he said he was here coz of Tyson. So that doesn't count. And she somehow felt a lot disappointed at this thought. _Wish he did._

"umm… alright, but it's not necessary to stay Kai. I mean, don't bother yourself. I'll be alright." She said half-hoping that he would stay.

"It's fine." He replied and a smile appeared on Hilary's face suddenly making her feel really good… warm… and sort of secured… that Kai was around. Something she never felt when Scott was around. _But that guy is soo cool and so handsome and-_

"Do you want something?", he asked a little coldly cocking an eyebrow.

"N-no, nothing.", she said and happily went back to her room. And she suddenly felt that weird feeling again and went crimson. _Anyway, I better not think about this. I badly need rest. All the sneezing I've done since morning… I'm totally pooped._

After 30 minutes-

"Kai, I'm bored staying alone in the room and my cold is getting worse and now I've got a head ache too.", Hilary pouted as she stood behind Kai who was resting on the couch in the living room.

"……"

"_kai?_"

"why don't you take some pills then?"

"I did. But it's not working"

"……"

"KAI"

The said person sighed and turned around to look at her for a while who had gone red with all the sneezing. Well.. you could say that it wasn't the entire fault of the sneezing. He suddenly stood up and said "Let's go" and walked over to the door.

"Where to?"

"Out", he said simply opening the door. "You'll feel better if you get some fresh air.", he said in his usual Kai-ish manner. _Please somebody tell me I'm not doing this._

This took Hilary by complete surprise. 'Huh? Did he really say what I thought he said? I had never seen this side of him before. Why's he being so sweet all of a sudden? I never thought he would actually-'

"Are you coming?".

"Y-yeah, I'm coming" she said walking over to him happily._ Today's my best day! _nn

After a couple of minutes-

They were walking on a deserted street and luckily for Hilary, the place was completely shaded by trees and a cool breeze blew across them making her feel really good… just as Kai said. 'I had never thought such a simple thing would actually work so well. I'm really feeling so good This is so much better than staying at home.' She thought. She then then turned toward Kai who was walking in his usualy stoic manner with his eyes closed and the breeze that was blowing across them made him look a lot … well… more irresistable. Her lips curled into a small smile. 'Thanks, Kai'.

* * *

"Wonder what Kai and Hilary are doing?" Max said, who was sitting in the restaurant along with others eating a hamburger.

"I'm sure he'll be bored to death", the neko-jin said.

"Maybe. But I'm surprised he's not back yet"

"C'mon Maxie, It's _Hilary's _place he's been to. How can you expect him to come back so early?", laughed the dragoon weilder after gulping a huge chunk of the pizza.

"Hehe… yeah, I guess so. No matter how much they try and hide it it's too obvious that they like each other. Wonder what's going on… hey!" he said suddenly realizing something. "D-did you do this on purpose?" he asked to which the raven haired simply grinned.

"That was pretty neat of you though im not sure it would work in anyway, considering that it's Kai we're talking about ", Rei spoke. "But still it's hard to belive that you actually came up with an idea like that.", he laughed.

"_Hey!! what's that supposed to mean?_", Tyson yelled. "Isn't it obvious?", the chinese blader replied sticking his tongue out.

"You are worried about that? I'm getting creeps just at the thought of what Kai would do if he finds this out." Kenny said nervously. "Don't you think we should return now?"

"C'mon Kenny, Kai's not a beast or something. I'm sure he'll be in a good mood when he gets back", said Tyson smirking. "I hope", Kenny replied.

"Anything else, sir?", the waiter said as he reached the table and almost gasped when he saw Tyson literally stuffing his food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. The others just grinned sheepishly at the waiter sweat-dropping.

"The rest of the menu" Tyson said simply, followed by a THUD as everyone did an anime fall. "S-sure" the waiter said still gaping at the raven haired teen.

* * *

"Thanks a lot Kai", Hilary said walking on the street enjoying the moment to the fullest. She had never thought that such a simple thing as going on a walk in a shady street would make her feel so good. 'And does he even realize how many girls would kill to be in my place right now?'

"Hn!"

"Kai…", she started again. "How come you are being so nice today huh?"

Kai turned toward her cocking an eyebrow. "And what am I supposed to understand by that?"

"I mean, I never thought you would actually bother to go out with me for such a simple reason", she said and Kai felt she was right too. Why was he doing this? And he seemed to be enjoying the walk with her too. He had thought it would be a pain in the beginning but this was turning out pretty well. And he actually started wishing that this could go on for a little while more. 'Why do I feel good when we're together? Probably coz she's one of the smartest of the bunch? But there's Rei too. Ah! Never mind'

"Kai?"

"Hn! Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no, but I… well… uhh… never mind."she said as they finally reached toward the river side. "Kai…", she said again nervously. "hmm… if you don't mind… can we sit here for a while?"

"Whatever", Kai said sighing inwardly not able to stop himself from denying it. And that was what he found annoying… that he didn't know the reason why he wanted to be with her for a longer time. He just… felt good. It was as simple as that. 'And thankfully that pest is not around to spoil it. He better stay away from her if he wants to remain in one piece.'

'Wonder where Scott's been to.' Hilary thought as they sat near the river side staring at the view. 'Poor guy was really worried. But that was really so sweet of him. Ofcourse, he _is _sweet. But I wonder why I don't feel as good as I am right now when Scott is around. Ohh… well.. never mind.'

* * *

**Alright!! I'm done. I'm really sorry for taking such a long time and coming up with such a crappy story again TT.TT I'm so so sorry.and I'm sorry if the last part was a little too rushed up. And don't ask me what happened to Scott. I have no idea O.O. And if you feel that it looks like Hilary's two timing lemme make it clear that whatever she feels for Scott is just a crush and for Kai … hmm… something deeper maybe, lol! Anyway, let's see how it turns out and if u feel that it would be better if I stop this story I'd gladly do that, not that I'm not interested, but I just don't have a good feeling about this. Anyways… I'll make sure the next one is better… that is if u feel I should continue.**

**Ja ne !**


	4. Day Out part 1

**Heya everyone!! I know I had said I would take atleast a month to update, but since I had a lot of time, I decided to get it over with. So here it is.. the 4****th**** succesfull chappie of my fic. And thanks so much for bearing through the story and bothering to read it. Thanks a million. And thanks to Angelic Kitsune, Moonlight Serenity, -Kai Isolated- , Lovette Ngbeken, hil2378, sky d, rockinblue 1100 for the reviews. Love ya all. Alright, on with the story.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4 - DAY OUT – PART 1**

"_Kai…", she said again nervously. "hmm… if you don't mind… can we sit here for a while?" _

"_Whatever", Kai said sighing inwardly not able to stop himself from denying it. In addition, that was what he found annoying that he did not know the reason why he wanted to be with her for a longer time. He just… felt good. It was as simple as that. 'And thankfully that pest is not around to spoil it. He better stay away from her if he wants to remain in one piece.'_

'_Wonder where Scott's been to.' Hilary thought as they sat near the riverside staring at the view. 'Poor guy was really worried. But that was really so sweet of him. Of course, he is sweet. But I wonder why I don't feel as good as I am right now when Scott is around. Ohh… well.. never mind.'

* * *

_

"Thanks a lot Kai." Hilary said as they reached home. **A/N: **I'm so sorry I cut out that part short. I know I'm a lot unromantic. Sigh! (sulks at the corner)

"I'll leave." Kai said abruptly to which Hilary blinked. 'He's leaving already?' she thought 'Obviously, I couldn't have expected him to stay the whole day. It's _Kai_ after all. Besides I couldn't have expected more that what he did anyway.' She sighed.

"Alright." She said eyeing him as if she wanted to say something, but was afraid of. Kai noticed this and said "Anything else?" cocking his brow.

"Nothing." She shook her head smiling. "Just that…" she started but decided to just do it instead of saying it, fearing that Kai might say no and flung her arms around his neck hugging him but pulled back immediately wanting to keep it short, much to Kai's dismay.

"Hilary?" Kai said surprised by Hilary's action, his heart beat going over-drive.

" Sorry, I'm just… really happy that you dropped in to see me Kai." She said giving the broadest smile possible. 'Does she think I minded it?' Kai thought.

"Hn! Laters." He said and walked away leaving behind a still-broadly-smiling-that-was-turning-into-a-grin Hilary.

'Time to prepare Tyson's grave.'

' For the first time, I'm glad I had cold.' She thought and walked into the house being unusually happy. 'Ehehehehehe… I just cant stop smiling' she thought with a stupid grin and a dreamy look on her face.

* * *

­­­Next morning- 

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

Hilary woke up with a start, her heart beating hard against the ribs as her hands immediately reached the source of the annoying sound and switched it off. "Damn annoying alarm! This is surely gonna give me a heart attack one day!", she cursed and gasped when she looked at the time.

"8:45 !! I woke up so late!" she cried followed by a knock at the door.

"Breakfast's ready dear." Her mom called to which she replied a "yes" and stepped out of the bed.

"Hey! the cold is gone! Great! Ha ha !! finally I can breathe free!", she said happily walking over to the windows and opened it to breathe fresh air and smiled. 'I'm feeling so good. Partly thanks to Kai. He was being so sweet yesterday. I really had a wonderful time. Never thought I would actually have such a great time with him. Hmm… now that I think about it, I always feel good whenever he's around. –at which she felt her cheeks heating up- Like I said yesterday, really… a lot secured… and somewhat good. Like I'm with someone who's my own. It's hard to explain but it's something I never feel when Scott is around… Ahh! Scott!' she gasped with the sudden realization and bit her lower lip with exitement. "Today's my day out with him."

Flashback-

"So, Hilary, are you alright now?" Scott asked sitting next to her on the couch in the living room.

"Better.", she replied followed by another sneeze and sighed.

"Or maybe not.", he chuckled and to his surprise, she joined him. ' No glaring huh? Must be in a good mood since she was with him.' He thought smiling. ' maybe I can just help them a little more… my way.' He thought and smirked.

"So, Hilary, How about we go out tomorrow and you show me the place around?", he asked. " That is if you get well by tomorrow." He added immediately.

"Huh?", Hilary stared at him confusion. 'Go out? With him? Is he serious?' she thought trying to register what he had just said. "Y-yeah, w-why not." She stuttered not changing her expression. 'Is this supposed to be a date? Hmm… I guess not.' She concluded looking down, biting her lips. "sure" she added not looking at him.

"Thanks" he said giving the oh-so-sweet smile of his again. She smiled back with a faint pink on her cheek.

End flashback-

'I guess I'm gonna have some fun today' she thought grinning to herself. 'I better get ready quick' she thought excitedly and set off to the bathroom. _Hmm.. but I'm not exited coz I'm going out with him. But coz it's my first day out with a guy. Or maybe… anyway, I hope I don't mess it up.

* * *

_

"Damn! Tyson, wake up man!", Max cried in frustration, panting for breath as Ray and he were trying out every idea they could think of to wake up the two world champions who seemed to be competing with each other even at snoring, that was, by the way, was heard even outside the dojo.

"They sure must be in an unusually deep sleep considering that they didn't wake up even when I told them the breakfast was over", Ray said. "And Hilary's not here either."

"Mmmnnhh, hey, gimme another plate of lasagna with extra cheese.", Tyson mumbled in sleep as the other duo sweat-dropped.

"_**TTYYYYYSSOOOONNNN!!!**_", Max yelled using all the energy he could muster up. But that only caused the bladers to fidget a little more on their bed and to make Ray cringe in pain.

"Get off!", Daichi mumbled waving his hand in the air.

"What _are _they?" Ray said in frustration to which Max just shook his head in disbelief.

"Alright, this is it.", Max said starting to get up.

"Yeah, I guess this leaves us with the last choice." Ray said understanding what Max said as he watched him walk into the bath room and come out after a while with a bucket full of ice-cold water. "Let's get this over with.", They said in unison and-

SPLASH!

They emptied the entire bucket of water that made the sleeping duo wake up with a start, completely drenched in water.

"Phbt! Plltt! Bleh! HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?", Tyson yelled. "YEAH! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?", Daichi joined both dripping in cold water but the water would have surely evaporated in seconds as both their faces turned red heating up with anger.

"Hn! That's what you get for not waking up, sleepy heads!" Yep! That was our Kai alright, who was standing in his usual Kai-pose.

"Feel lucky, Kai was about to literally kick you guys out of the bed.". Ray said.

"That would have been better." Daichi whispered turning away his face only to see Kai staring at him. Daichi gulped. Kai smirked eyeing him with amused look. _What's with him? _Daichi thought cocking an eyebrow that only made Kai's smirk grow broader. 'Sometimes I just don't understand that guy.' He thought again as he watched him walk out of the room.

"Yeah, sure is a great idea. The next thing you'd try would be turning us into a living snow man!" Tyson yelled hugging himself tight, shivering in cold.

"Not a bad idea." Max giggled and Ray laughed.

"Anyway, get up and get ready soon." Max said walking out of the room with Ray.

"You'll pay for what you did! I challenge you for a bey battle!" Daichi finally yelled suddenly standing up, shooting an accusing finger at the door they just left from.

"Daichi? Who are you saying that to? Everyone's gone." Tyson sweat-dropped and Daichi turned stone-faced.

_Weirdo!

* * *

_

Ray walked out of the dojo and found Kai –as he had predicted- training with his trusty dranzer and smiled.

"So…", Ray started as he watched Kai catch his blade as it flew back to his hands.

"Nothing happened Ray." Kai said understanding what Ray was getting at.

"Alright! Atleast tell me if she's coming today."

"How would I know?"

"You'll never change, would you? Pretending not to care about people."

"I'm not pretending anything."

"Sure you don't, Kai."

"Hn!"

"But you came a little late yesterday. Had you been somewhere else, or just at Hilary's?"

"……."

"So you were with her. There you go. That says it, doesn't it? You like her, coz you wouldn't have gone there to see her in the first place if you didn't care about her and just coz of a simple thing as cold? You can't deny that you don't care about her, Kai."

At this point , Kai somehow felt a lot hurt. _Who cares when __**she**__ doesn't care? But she didn't say anything. So, why do I feel like that pest is taking away something… something that's my property? something that's mine? Hmm… maybe I… do care. Damn you Ray_! He thought not even wondering why he kept calling him a 'pest'.

"But there's no harm in it, really!", Ray continued. "You don't have to hide, Kai, there's nothing wrong in it." But bit his lip scared that he had crossed the line and took a step back, fearing that he might just launch Dranzer at him anytime. But Kai was as cool as always.

"Yeah, I don't have to hide coz there's nothing to hide in the first place. And this is the last time you will talk about Hilary and me." Kai said sternly closing his eyes with his brows knitted showing annoyance.

"Alright! chill." Ray said sighing in relief, deciding not to drive Kai to the edge. "But breakfast must be ready by now. C'mon soon. But think about what I said, I just don't want you to realize it when it's too late and then regret." He said and quickly walked away afraid that this time Kai would definitely sick Dranzer at him. But Kai sat unfazed.

_Sure…_

_But why am I feeling so… distant? _he thought sighing inwardly._ Whatever, I better stop thinking about this. _

'I'm sure you'll understand… soon, Kai!' Ray thought walking into the dojo.

* * *

"Alright! I'm ready." Hilary said stepping into the living room wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants. It was quite simple but looked a lot cute. 

"Hey, you look cute." Scott winked grinning to which Hilary blushed. "Thanks." she said with a faint smile and both sat down to have breakfast. The breakfast went quiet except that Hilary constantly drifted back to the previous day's incident and Scott had to pull her our of her trance. Oh! and talking about the previous day, it went a lot quiet at the river, considering that it was Kai she was with, so, you really couldn't expect much conversations to occur, but she thoroughly enjoyed the whole time. 'Wonder why Kai was smiling all the time.' She thought staring blankly at her plate with the barely eaten food. 'Well, it wasn't that visible, but I could say that he was a lot happy.'

"Ready?", Scott asked after the breakfast. "Yep." Hilary said giving her usual cheerful smile. 'I had never been out with guys before. Wonder how it's gonna turn out. I'm sure he'd laugh at me if I tell him this is the first time im going out with a guy. Well… those trips with the boys doesn't really count, does it?' she thought and gasped. 'I know, I should go and see them. At least to say thanks for everything. I'm sure they wouldn't mind even if I don't but I should at least let them know that I would not be coming. Hmm… I guess I can as well take Scott with me and introduce him to them. Though I'm not sure if it would be necessary.'

"You zoned out again." Scott said sighing at her.

"eheheh… sorry. I was just thinking. I gotta go meet my teammates. Just to let them know I wouldn't be coming today." She said blushing again at the thought of the date. _It's not a date! I'm just showing him the place around. Or… is it? Anyway…_ she thought and continued. "So… would you mind if I stop by at the dojo. You can meet my friends too." She said.

"You're the one taking me out. You can change the plans the way you want." Scott said laughing. "Thanks." She said.

"Alright, let's go." He said standing up and walked towards the door followed by Hilary.

* * *

The duo finally reached the dojo and Hilary cheerfully slid the door open and greeted everyone. 

"Hey Hils!" Tyson yelled getting up but tripped and fell straight on the bowl of noodles followed by Daichi's yelling and smacking. "_Cut it out monkey-boy!!_" Tyson yelled getting up, his head covered with tangled strings of noodles. "Damn thing!"

'Why the heck is he here? With her?'. Kai clenched his fists as his eyes slit with anger making Scott flinch. 'Not again.' He thought but couldn't help but smirk. 'Hilary's making my job much simple. I'll leave everything to her this time.'

"Long time." Max said grinning and helping Tyson get off the mess. "And who's that?" he said pointing to Scott.

"Oh, this is Scott." She said.

And after a while of introduction and exchanging 'hi' and 'hellos' and explaining them about everything, she looked at everyone and was surprised to see everyone with the same expression as hers. 'why's everyone surprised?'

"Hil?" Ray started but Tyson interrupted.

"D-don't tell me…" he said looking as bewildered as the others at the dojo… well, except a certain someone who was busy planning on what would be the best way to kill him.

Hilary immediately turned around as her eyes met the narrowed purple eyes and turned the brightest shade of red. "What?" she snapped.

"Don't tell me, you are actually going out on a date… with a guy… with him.' He blurted out pointing out at him, followed by a THUD as everyone did an anime fall.

"Who else would she go on a date with? A girl?" Max asked as everyone turned around at look at him like he was some kind of a Martian. Then he immediately crunched his face like he had eaten something really weird as what he said slowly started processing in his mind. 'I better not think about it.' He thought looking away.

Hilary's brows met.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Hilary yelled -as everyone had predicted- getting really annoyed at where this thing was getting at. Scott stared at her gulping and took a step back.

"I'm just… well… going out with him. That's all." She snapped. "And what's wrong with going with him? He's not an alien." She added.

"She's got a point." Daichi whispered who was standing next to Kai that earned him a murderous glare from the latter.

"Right! And what do you think a date means?" Tyson asked that earned him a smack on his head from Hilary.

"I'm just showing him the place, you dolt!"

"Ooo-kay.whatever." He said still eyeing her suspiciously but he wasn't the only one as the Dranzer wielder continued glaring him murderously. 'what does he take to get off her. Can't he take a break? He's gonna get his one day, if he continues it, I'll make sure of that. Damn annoying pest!'

"Even if I did, do you have any problem with that?" she asked. 'You bet.' Kai thought trying his best to control his temper as Daichi looked up at him with confused look. Kai looked down at him and scowled turning away. 'I still think he's weird.' Daichi thought.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm sorry." She said and grabbed Scott's hand and gave Kai a last glance who looked unfazed as usual leaning on the wall. 'Ah! Forget it.' She thought sighing and left the dojo as soon as possible.

'I dunno why I feel, what Tyson said was kinda right. But hey! there's nothing wrong in going out with a friend and having fun for a while.' She reasoned grinning to herself.

Everyone stared at the duo in bewilderment as they disappeared in sight. Well… except the slate haired one who was glaring at the gate they just left from gritting his teeth and clenched his fist into a tight ball, ready to throw it into the damned guy's face –if he was there of course- and send him flying to the farthest planet… Or maybe out of the solar system… or better yet, try out his ultimate fire-arrow attack.

Yeah… that sounded a lot gratifying at the moment…

'NO!! I gotta get a hold on myself!' he thought. 'I'm surely gonna get a severe head ache after this.' He sighed rubbing his temple. Then he looked up and stared at the gate again.

'Hn! Like I care. Let her do whatever she feels like.' He thought and walked out of the dojo a little disappointed.

'I'll go out on a walk and have some peaceful time. I need a break' He thought walking to the opposite direction to where Hilary had left.

'And what if she really goes for that guy?' Kai tensed at this thought as he remembered what Ray had said earlier.

_But think about what I said, I just don't want you to realize it when it's too late and then regret._

'But how can I do anything when im not sure about anything yet? I don't know why I'm even bothered about who she goes out with.' He growled getting annoyed with his own thoughts.

'I don't care. Hn!' .

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Hilary and Scott were now walking on the same street Kai and she were, the previous day. And that just couldn't help her think of the previous day. She continued walking with her head bent down thinking, not realizing Scott watching her expressions keenly with a smirk on his face. 'It won't be too long, Hilary.' He thought.

And as they passed the river, she turned around and stared at the river, smiling. 'Hmm… I dunno why I feel I wish it was Kai with me right now, not Scott. Ahh! Never mind. I'm with _Scott_ right now. I should be enjoying this.' She thought and turned towards him and smiled which he returned with an equally sweet smile.

'I'm sure I'm gonna have fun.'

* * *

**That's it for now. This was a little longer than the previous other chapters and a lot crappier, as usual. I just don't get better. Sigh! I'm so sorry. Can't help when the story itself is crappy. Anyway, now that I've already started it, I will as well get this over with soon. Thanks so much for reading. See ya!**


	5. Day Out part 2

**I'm sorry for changing this so many times... but i've been having problems with updating this... darn! anyway... I don't believe im actually updating after such a long long time!!! I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. It's been so long i dunno if u guys even remember the story well... anyway... and sorry if Kai in this chapter is a li'l OOC...Okay …. I'll keep this short…. I'm really tired right now…. And thanks a million for everone who read this chapter and thanks to My-Crimson-Tears, sesshy-sesshy-girl, spiky rose, hil2378, Sonzai Taz, lovette ngbeken, sky d, -kai isolated-, Moonlight Serenity for reviewing!!! Thanks so much…. On with the story…**

**

* * *

**

**DAY OUT – PART 2 **

_Hilary and Scott were now walking on the same street Kai and she were, the previous day. And that just couldn't help her think of the previous day. She continued walking with her head bent down thinking, not realizing Scott watching her expressions keenly with a smirk on his face. 'It won't be too long, Hilary.' He thought. _

_And as they passed the river, she turned around and stared at the river, smiling. 'Hmm… I dunno why I feel I wish it was Kai with me right now, not Scott. Ahh! Never mind. I'm with Scott right now. I should be enjoying this.' She thought and turned towards him and smiled which he returned with an equally sweet smile._

_'I'm sure I'm gonna have fun'_

* * *

"I bet on 3000 Yen that Scott will be sent to hospital within a week." 

"Hmph! 5000 Yen that we would see him in hospital in _three_ days, with arms broken!" Ray said with a mocking seriousness, with his eyes closed and hands crossed across his chest making the blond blader chuckle.

"You really think he would do that?"

"Well… this guy has actually dared to go on a date with her. So… yeah, maybe."

There was a long pause between the two teens who were sitting outside the dojo followed by a long sigh. Then Ray spoke up again.

"Do you think we should have warned him?"

"I… suppose, but we really didn't get a chance now, did we? Besides he must have figured it out by now, if he's smart." The blonde replied absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, that's true… wonder how long it's gonna take until he ends up in the hospital. I really pity that guy." Ray shook his head, this time looking genuinely sad or maybe more concerned about his safety.

"Hehehe… Kai sure is freaky when it comes to Hilary, isn't he?" Max grinned and Ray nodded.

"You bet! But do you think we should do anything about this?"

"What!!?? Do you have a death wish or something? Messing with Kai's matters is like digging your own grave."

"Hmm… I guess we should make sure of things and then do something about it, don't you think?"

"Make sure of what?"

"Well… whether he really _is _actually trying to go out with her."

"Whatever it is, I'm NOT getting involved in this!" Max said giving Ray an incredulous look but Ray continued ignoring it.

"I say we wait for some more time and then do something about it."

"I still have a long life to live y'kow!". Max cried.

Ray laughed. "No, I don't think he would go _that _far."

"But you must have some experience in these stuffs, don't you?" Max asked slyly causing –much to Max's amusement- Ray to turn pink. "W-what are you talking about? And what's with the sudden change of topic?"

"Oh! well…. Never mind." Max smiled before taking a sideward glance at Ray who '_for some reason_' had his face turned away.

"Things sure have changed, haven't they?" Max said taking Ray by surprise but smiled back nevertheless. "Uh huh"

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­Now back to where Scott and Hilary were, the poor guy was practically dragged almost everywhere by the over-excited brunette. But he somehow didn't seem to mind (well until now) and simply followed her cluelessly to every place she dragged him to. 

" Umm… Hilary, er… where are we headed to next?" Hilary heard Scott ask. "Is it… er… shopping again?" Scott added nervously praying that atleast this time she would spare his life and take him somewhere else. No matter how much he pretended that he was actually having a 'time of his life' he sure was tired roaming all around the malls.

_How do girls do this? _He thought mentally shaking his head in disbelief. He had to admit it was getting on his nerves now and if needed he would just drag her out of the mall…. if they were headed to one that is. But to his relief Hilary just asked where he wished to go next. He could swear he would have banged his head to the nearest wall if she had continued this. Well…. Maybe not that much. _I guess I need a break before I actually end up injuring my head._

"Ahh!! How about we go to restaurant?" Scott gave his cheerful smile again but she could tell he looked tired.

"Alright then. I know a great place but it's far. You don't mind do you?" the brunette asked cheerfully. "How far?" Scott asked a little nervously. "Hmm…." Hilary thought for a while before saying "Maybe about a 10 km!".

"………………."

Scott couldn't decide whether he wanted to scream his lungs out or bang his head to the nearest pole. _**I don't believe this!!!**_

"Let's go then!!" Hilary cheered again not bothering to wait for his reply. Scott shook his head again.

_Girls!!_

And the next thing he knew was that he was dragged into a (roof-less)double decker bus and as soon as they climbed up to the top he saw Hilary suddenly turn around in horror and yell "OMG!! _There's no driver here!!"._

_Huh??? _O.O This instinctively took Scott by surprise making him almost fall on his butt, his heart beat going over drive, but soon realized his stupidity when he heard Hilary burst out laughing.

"Hahaha!! Gotcha!!" Hilary cried wiping a tear from her eyes. "I don't believe you bought that!"

Scott found himself smiling and immediately all his frustration seemed to disappear. That girl sure has her way to keep people entertained. Even her non stop talks didn't manage to bug him in anyway.

And so the day was spent in Hilary chattering away with Scott barely getting a time to open his mouth.

"_So… You wanna talk something or-" _

"_Well I-"_

"_I'll talk!!" Hilary chirped._

_Sigh!!_

So all he could do was to simply wait for her to pause so he would finally get to open his mouth and utter a word but gave up in the end realizing that he would never get a chance anyway and just let her do all the talking. _I guess… it's a lot better this way. And her talks are not that boring either. _Scott started drifting in his own thoughts but snapped back to reality when he felt the brunette tugging his shirt.

"Huh?"

"Hey why aren't you speaking anything?"

Scott blinked.

_What the- !!!! _He stared at her with disbelief.

"Is anything wrong?" Hilary asked as she watched Scott's bewildered face turning into a shock. "Nothing at all." He added as his trade-mark smile creeped through his features making -quite predictably-Hilary blush.

_This is gonna be a long day but I'm sure I'll have fun.Oh! well I am already. I guess she's not that bad. _Scott thought as he watched Hilary plainly looking around looking so serene that he couldn't help smile again.

_I like this girl..._

* * *

"LET IT RIP!!" Kai yelled for the nth time standing near the ocean as he continued practicing hoping that the annoying incident that happened in the morning would wipe off his mind only to make his practice more intense each time the scene flashed through his mind. _I am NOT gonna let him get away with what he did!! That freakin' pest!!_

Kai stared at the blue beyblade as it gracefully dodged all the obstacles and jumped back to his palms, his breath ragged with the tiredness and face dripping with sweat. Kai scoffed closing his eyes for a moment before staring at the sea watching the sun slowly set making the sea turn orange.

_Hn! Like I care what she does or who she goes out with! I never did and I don't have any plans of starting it now either!_ _But I'm sure of one thing…_

_THE NEXT TIME HE DOES SOMETHING I'LL MAKE SURE I'LL BREAK HIS NECK! (_how cruel )

Alright! He gave up! He was confused alright and he would really appreciate if someone explained to him what was happening to him _as well as_ her. Well… Ray did tell him but he being

_The _great Kai Hiwatari was just too stubborn to believe in anything that was remotely concerned to uhg.. love! He found himself cringe at the thought of it.

Kai sighed not wanting to think about it anymore. _This is absolutely not my thing and if I don't understand it, then so be it! Hn! But he better lay his hands off her! _He sighed again!

* * *

Scott and Hilary walked out of the restaurant laughing happily before Scott spoke. "Hey how about we go to the beach?" 

"Sure!" Hilary said and the duo walked over to their destination which –to Scott's utter relief- was close to the café. It was starting to get dark as the first stars began to appear and with the full moon and the cool breeze the moment was just perfect… only the person standing next to her was not the right one. _Wish I was with Kai now._the brunette sighed which Scott didn't fail to notice and seemed to figure out the reason as well.

"Hey thanks a lot for today! It was fun!" Scott suddenly said taking Hilary by surprise. " Really?"

Scott chuckeld. "Ofcourse. Let's go out again sometimes…. Well… when you're free that is."

"Sure." Hilary said flashing a smile. "Umm… well… this wasn't a …. date right?" she added nervously mentally slapping herself for blurting out something that stupid.

Scott laughed. " Ofcourse not! Don't worry. I know it's gonna be only Kai you'd like to well… go out with." Scott smirked as he watched Hilary's eyes pop out.

"W-what are you saying?" She flushed. Scott laughed and placed an arm around her shoulder giving her a friendly hug. "You're a sweet girl." Scott smiled again(I dunno how many times he does that) but turned around as something caught his eyes and smirked. _You're gonna enjoy this Kai _

He then pulled out his hand and turned toward the brunette.

"Thanks so much for today Hilary." He said and stepped closer to give her a peck on her cheek but ended up tripping over a stone and fell right on top of her, his lips touching hers.

_Crap! _Scott cursed!

Hilary's eyes widened. _**What the hell is happening!!!!**_

And before Scott could assimillate things in his brain he was thrown aside followed by a loud scream!!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!! Hilary, please forgive me. I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!!" Scott continued begging feeling genuinely guilty and all Hilary could do was stare at him in disbelief, her jaws hanging.

_Kami-sama!! He just stole my first kiss!!!_

And not quite far away two burning amethyst eyes watched the duo with Hilary now chasing Scott all over the beach and Scott begging her to forgive him. He could actually feel his stomach churn at the sight of them kissing (though it was accidental) ; something he had never felt before. Maybe because this was the first time he felt so jealous he actually felt like kicking Scott right into the space.

_That's right!! That's the place he deserves. _

_Damn him!!_

He punched the nearest tree with his fist , his eyes –which were covered with his bangs-literally flaming with anger. He simple continued staring ahead for a while before walking away, his scarf trailing behind him.

_That's it! He's gonna pay for this!!_

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!!!!! I'm done!!! I really had a lot of fun writing this…. But was tiring too…. Anyway…. Do tell me your opinion…. And I need to make something clear. Well it's just that when Scott said he liked her he didn't mean it in a mushy sense. He only meant he liked her as a person. And this is not a love triangle!!!anyway…**

**Ja!!!**


	6. The Aftermath

**Hey, guys, I'm sorry I took a pretty long time to update this, but I wanted to make sure I would come up with something less corny. Anyway, Plz let me know if the story or anything is going off standard, I'll try to improve. But thanks a million for everyone who read the story and thanks to spiky rose, Moonlight Serenity, Darkblackshadowangel1, islander-cola, sky d, A friend for life and beyond, the anonymous reviewer(thanks for the review, I knew the grammar sucked in my last chapter, or probably throughout, and about the kai/hil action, I was actually planning to keep it for later), hil2378, Sonzai-Taz . thanks so much for the review.I'll promise I won't come up with cornier stories than I have in the past. Anyway, here goes the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6 - THE AFTERMATH**

It was almost around five in the morning and that's when Hilary had just managed get some decent sleep. Tucked warmly in her sheets, her brows were twitching with her lips slightly parted. You could say she was having some kind of a nightmare. But if this dream could be considered as a nightmare, she wouldn't mind having nightmares every night.

_The dream…_

_Hilary and Scott were at the beach enjoying the sunset, with Hilary talking animatedly about something and Scott chuckling occasionally. Everything was fine until the next segment of the dream arrived as suddenly, everything went pitch black. Hilary stared at her surrounding, trying to figure out what was happening. She almost jumped when she heard a familiar husky voice calling her name. She could feel her senses (or probably everything) go numb when she felt the person's hand graze hers. Then the hand grabbed hers, making her turn around and Hilary suddenly felt her insides make some kind of a back-flip when she stared at the person._

'_Kai!' she whispered and before she could react in any way, she felt his warm lips on hers. Her eyes widened, her cheeks practically glowing._

_WHAT.THE.HELL.WAS.THAT!!_

_And this time, it wasn't just the back-flip. She could swear she might just collapse any time. And just when she had started to enjoy the moment, she started to hear these fuzzy, annoying voices. Well… the voice actually sounded more annoyed._

"_-ary!"_

_What was that?_

"_Hilary!"_

_Huh? Is this Kai's voice? But it sounds so… girly… and high pitched…and squeaky… not at all that husky, low voice of Kai's… And why does it sound so… angry? like the person would swallow her alive any moment._

"HI-LA-RY!!!!" the same girly, high-pitched voice bellowed causing the brunette to spring out of her bed, her face showing pure annoyance.

"What is it Mom?" The said person's voice drawled as she stared at her mother's livid face, rubbing her eyes. _Sigh! So it was just Mom's voice. I should have known. Wait! That dream! _She thought her cheeks glowing again. _Why did I dream of that? It was so embarrassing. And why the hell did it have to be Kai!! Err…now that I think of it, I'm glad it wasn't anyone else. Like, well… Max!! Oh, God! I would have definitely died of shock. _She thought, wide-eyed, thanking for the fact that there was nobody around who could actually see her dream or read her mind.

"_You're not out of the bed yet! It's 8:30 already!!"_ Hilary's mother yelled again making the brunette's eyes widen. She sighed cursing under her breath followed by a tired yawn.

"Sorry Mom! I couldn't get a good sleep at night." She muttered pulling out the sheets as her mother walked out of the room mumbling something Hilary was glad she couldn't hear. She then touched her lips, a small smile creeping through her features.

_That was such a stupid dream!_ She thought chuckling. Then turning around, she stared out of the window as the yesterday's events came flooding back to her mind, making her forget all about the dream in an instant.

"Darn it! The same thing is playing in my mind over and over like some sort of a broken recorder. I'm just not able to shut it out!" She sighed. 'And why wouldn't I? That was my first kiss for god's sake!' she thought slightly biting her lips. She continued staring at the floor for a while, deep in thoughts before her exasperation took the better of her and she yelled out throwing a random pillow in process.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! HOW WILL I EVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN, AFTER-huh?" She stopped as her gaze fell on a chocolate lying on the nearby table that was neatly wrapped in a cute blue ribbon along with a note beside it. Her hands reached out for the note and her lips immediately curved into a bright smile as she stared at the word 'SORRY' written in it.

"I guess I _can _forgive him this time. That's so sweet of him." She smiled, that was almost turning into a grin, but soon, her eyes widened as she realized what it meant.

"HE CAME TO MY ROOM WHEN I WAS SLEEPING?" She yelled out for the second time that morning, but being too tired to think about it further, she just shrugged it off considering that he really didn't do anything other than handing over this chocolate. 'Or… did he? Ahh! Never mind. I'll go get ready before Mom starts yelling again.'

Somehow, breakfast turned out to be the hardest job with Scott sitting right in front of Hilary and both determined to avoid each other's gaze. Finally, when her mom left, Hilary gulped before opening her mouth to speak out, but Scott beat her to it.

He cleared his throat before saying, "Err… well…. You see…" he started making Hilary wonder why he was being so hesitant, but continued to listen hoping that he would not start over with yesterday's event again. She had had enough of it already. But what she heard next made her wish she'd rather him talk about that than this one." Well…I just got a call from my mother. I guess I'll have to go to U.S. for a couple of days. Well… I'm not sure how long it might take. Maybe even a week." Scott forced back a chuckle when he saw Hilary gaping at him. She seemed to notice this too and immediately adjusted her expression to a normal one.

"Oh! Erm… Okay…".Hilary smiled. "And between-" she continued with a blush evident on her cheeks "Thanks for the... err… chocolate. It wasn't necessary though." She mumbled and left as soon as possible. _Darn it! Since when have I been so shy and stupid around boys? Well…Now that I think about it… that's probably coz nobody has ever- No! No! No… I'm not thinking about it anymore. _She sighed walking back to her room but stopped when Scott called her.

"I forgot to tell you. Your Mom's going with me too…" he said and shrugged when he saw Hilary's eyes pop out. "She wanted to meet my Mom." He added and left waving his hand.

"Oh! We're leaving tomorrow." She heard him say before closing the door behind him. Hilary simply stood in her place transfixed; staring at the door, he just left from… and blinked.

Once

Twice

Thrice ... And then she exploded.

WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!!!!

"Mom!!! What's with everyone leaving all of a sudden?" The brunette bellowed, but her mother just smiled.

"Oh! Well… if you are worried about staying alone at home, then you can stay at your friend's place anytime."

"That's not what I mean. What about me?" Hilary asked, staring at her mother with disbelief.

"It shouldn't be too hard on you. I'm sure you can take care of yourself."

"But Mom-" Hilary tried to argue but sighed in defeat seeing there was no point in it and simply walked back to her room closing the door behind her, still fuming… well… more like banged the door, and so hard it was surprising to see the door still standing in a single piece. She then plopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling, for full two minutes before grabbing the phone to call up the dojo and tell them she wasn't coming today. It felt weird but going there was more like a ritual. She couldn't miss a single day.

However, that wasn't the reason why she decided to put the phone down and go to the dojo instead though her eyes were still begging to shut. She just thought it was better to stay at the dojo than home where she was sure she would just curl up in her bed and doze off.

--

It was really hard to believe she was actually walking on the street _yawning_, which suddenly reminded her of some kind of a tired monkey, or a chimp, or better yet, Tyson! _I guess this is what happens to your imagination when you don't get enough sleep._ She so needed a rest.

"Hey there, everyone!" she yelled, as she reached the dojo, sliding off the door. "Yo li'l Sis!" Grampa Granger waved at her. "Looking for the dogs? They just went out."

"Oh!" she blinked. "So… no one's around?"

"That Kai kid's here." He shrugged and walked inside. Hilary ignored the back-flip again.

"Alright." She smiled, not to mention yawn again, and walked out looking for Kai, and -as she had predicted- found him resting under the sakura tree with his eyes closed. And this time, she could feel her entire face glowing, her insides making those weird flips again. She then hurriedly tried to shove away her thoughts trying think about other things like… like… well… if he was really awake or sleeping?? (Heh! Talk about lame!) She sighed. _Damn! I hate these flippy things. _She thought getting annoyed, as she stood there staring at him for a while wondering if she should really go or just stand there like a dork. Then finally shrugging the thought that there's just no point in simply standing here doing nothing, she decided to go talk to him, and besides, it's not like he had seen the dream or anything. So it should be alright…… right? Therefore, she decided to take a step forward making sure she didn't look tired with all the lack of sleep. _I couldn't even have a proper sleep in those three hours I supposedly slept in the morning. Anyway, here goes._

"Hey Kai!" She called him trying to sound as cheerful as possible and not look like she would doze off any moment AND make sure she did not blush either, not like he would even spare her a glance to see if she blushed or not. _At this rate, I probably __**would**__ doze off_! She thought as she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open.

"……."

Hilary blinked. _Just as I thought._

Sighing she sat next to him enjoying the cool breeze that caused the thin sakura petals to blow across their faces. And unknowingly to the brunette a small smile crept on her face, which Kai managed to get a glimpse of, that made _his_ lips to curve about a millimeter (Yes, he did wake up.)

By now Hilary's eyes were almost drooping, finding it really hard to keep her eyes open anymore and before she even knew what she was doing, she dozed off resting her head on the blunette she was sitting next to.

Kai stared at her, wide-eyed. _Why's she… sleeping? On my shoulder?_

He then, like any cold-hearted, touch-me-and-I'll-burn-you kind of a guy would do, tried to push her away, gently, but she just grabbed his hand tight and continued her nap looking like the most contented person on earth. Kai stared at the now peacefully sleeping brunette for few seconds, trying to decipher what just happened and sighed. _Guess it can't be helped._

He could feel his insides churn every time she snuggled up to him a little more, making herself more comfortable in his arms (well… not exactly 'in his arms' but pretty close.) and felt weird by this… unkai-ish feeling. This was so not like him. He then remembered yesterday's incident at the beach, and felt a pang in his heart as all the jealousy started flowing out again making him frown and grunt and, with a great difficulty, stop himself from cursing. He sighed again, deciding not to get into that Do-I-like-Hilary-or-not dilemma of his and simply continued his nap, feeling, just like Hilary, the most contented person on the planet… at least at the moment.

Moment passed as the duo continued their little sleep under the tree, with one of Kai's arms now lazily placed on Hilary's lap. And not many moments later, Hilary heard this clicking sound that finally woke her up from her sleep. And she could swear she even felt a tiny flash of light. Her hazy eyes slowly opened to find the source of the sound but merely shrugged, thinking that it was her stupid imagination at work again. She then looked around, trying to decipher what she was doing or where she even was. Her eyes immediately popped out when she noticed her current position. _This is not happening!! _Her mind screamed (which she's pretty good at, screaming that is.)

She was actually _sleeping right next to Kai!!_

She had her hands wrapped around _his arm??? What the-!!!_

So, she was probably… sleeping with her head… resting on his shoulder!!!!!!

WHAT.THE.HELL.WAS.SHE.THINKING!!!

Now he would probably scold her or tease her and make fun of her in his own sarcastic way… for eternity!! She just knew it! She was screwed!! Big time!! And right on cue, yes, she screamed.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! She yelled at the top of her lungs making everyone in the proximity of about a mile to cringe in pain.

"What are you screaming for?" Came Kai's cool voice that stopped her howling instantly and also to make her jump about a meter away.

"Kai… I… I… I'm…" She stuttered looking like she had just seen a ghost or an alien.

"Hn!" Kai grunted and stood up to walk back to the dojo. He then turned back and continued, "You really did look like you needed a good sleep." She heard him say and walk back.

"Huh?" she stared at the direction he just left from with a goofy look on her face, not moving an inch. _Did I just see him… smiling?

* * *

_

But it looked like Kai wasn't the only one smiling, well... Other than Hilary, who was actually grinning by now. Scott stood there, behind the trees that hid most of the views, with a well… what do u know, a _camera!_

'It's a good thing I took a picture of that.' Scott grinned, not able to stop himself from chuckling. 'I know some day this thing would be of a great use... to get the two of you together' He sighed walking back. _Why am I even trying to help you guys? __Probably some day you would even thank me for this. And this would have been much easier if I had stayed back._ He then paused before smiling again, as he thought of the fact that she will have to stay here at the dojo from tomorrow on.

_Or maybe not…

* * *

_

**That's all for now, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
